


Honky Tonk Whore

by TheBlackRoom



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rick Grimes has a HUGE dick, drunk talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackRoom/pseuds/TheBlackRoom
Summary: Daryl is terrified of Rick's HUGE cock and Maggie is trying to talk him through it.





	Honky Tonk Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short 200 word challenge that I thought was funny enough to post.

“No, we didn’t try that because his dick is too big.” Daryl rolled his eyes, exasperated with the interrogation from Maggie. 

“Too big? You pussy.” She pouted and plopped her chin in her hand as they sat at the bar.

“Fuck you, ‘is dick is like…ten inches long an’ eight inches thick, min’ you I use my asshole.” He shot, defensively. 

“Oh, boo, you whore.” She jived and waved the bartender over to order another cosmo. 

“I ain’t a whore, s’why it won’ fit.” He shoved her shoulder.

“So your just never gonna let him fuck you?” She quirked her brow in disbelief. 

“Yeah, o’ course, I jus’ ain’t looking ta turn my anus inside out, shit’s called prolapse.” Daryl huffed and instantly wished Rick was there so that he could show the horse hung stud what he could do once he put his stubborn mind to it.

“Sounds to me like you should down that whiskey and go show him what a filthy li’l honkey tonk slut you are for his big dick, not whining to me!” Maggie threw her arms up. 

“Y’r right, I am a honkey tonk slut for ‘is big ol’ donkey dick!” Daryl declared, proudly and down his whiskey, letting the burn course through him and numb his nerves before he went an fucked himself on Rick’s giant cock. Fuck yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you laughed :)


End file.
